In performing front-end alignment of a vehicle, the lengths of the tie rods must be adjusted to effect a change in toe-in of the front wheels. Each tie rod is defined by inner and outer tie rod elements which are threaded into an adjusting sleeve. By rotating the adjusting sleeve, the length of the tie rod can be adjusted and therefore the overall length of the tie rod selected.
Tie rods being underneath the vehicle are exposed to all of the elements and are therefore likely to be become corroded. Dirt, grime, salt, etc. tends to collect on these parts making it difficult to rotate the adjusting sleeve. Often a tool must be used to loosen the sleeve prior to adjusting.
In the past, the tool has simply been one including a head carried by a shaft. The mechanic would place the head, which commonly had a curved surface, against the sleeve. He struck the other end with a hammer, which tended to loosen the sleeve. The unidirectional force thus created tended to bend the sleeve and/or the tie rods, and actually make it more difficult to rotate.